


Never Forgotten

by petras



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Psychological Torture, references to tg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petras/pseuds/petras
Summary: ...or so he hopes





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from ff.net
> 
> Prompt: “You’ve been forgotten. Stay that way.”

It is in the middle of their planning that a desperate wail fills Izuru's mind.

' _Give it back!'_

He does not react, instead acting as if he's still listening to Ikusaba's monotonous voice explaining how the set-up her sister made is entirely predictable for the enemy. He takes the opportunity to close his eyes when Enoshima retorts back, a playful tone on her voice.

* * *

 

He finds himself standing in the middle of a long narrow hallway, when he opens his eyes. Behind him is the exit and in front of him lies a room where he frequently visits. He walks towards it in silence, the back of his polished heels making a clacking sound as he takes a step.

The source of the wail that distracted him from reality is getting louder, the closer he is to the room.

How long since he last been here? He's not quite sure. It certainly has been a while since he last shut  _him_  up.

He looks at the man sitting on the chair in the middle of the room. His hands are tied to the back of the chair and even if the brown haired man wanted to escape, he couldn't. How could a figment of his previous self escape this prison that is his mind?

 _"You."_  He snarls, finally taking in his presence with his head still lowered.

Izuru sees his teeth bared at him but he does not flinch at his words. A reaction from him is hard to get so how could he possibly make him do so?

Izuru looks at Hajime's frame. He looks just like what he used to be. Only difference is that he has completely lost hope and control of what he is now. Yes, he is completely in despair.

 _"Give it back."_  Hajime repeats, shaking in his place. He tries to free himself of his restraints but only brings the wooden chair to rock along with his movements.

Izuru looks at him with his blood red eyes, cautiously examining him. He knows that there is nothing he could do. So why is he still fighting back?

The black haired man couldn't- _won't_ \- let anyone know how interested he is in something but this definitely takes the top.

"How could-"

Izuru sees an opening.

"-How could I what?"

The ahoge donning teen freezes. Whatever comes out of this guy's mouth is not good. He knows that. Hajime doesn't like whatever lies he spews. Even if he knows that it is all true.

The constrained boy could not help but look up at him, fear bubbling in his gut.

"How could I tie you up like this? How I was able to take control and not you?" Izuru continues, his bloodshot eyes affixed on his form and circles around him like a predator set on his prey.

Hajime holds a breath. Those eyes hold no emotion.

"This isn't my doing, remember?"

He stops right behind him. Bringing his lips closer to Hajime's ear, he whispers. "This is your entire fault."

"Shut up!" He cried out, rocking the chair backward in an attempt to hit the suited man who immediately backed away.

"Shut the fuck up!" He shouts.

Izuru likes this. The sight of the identity this body used to bore, broken down and its raw being exposed, fear ever present in his state, mixed with denial. He likes this. Too bad the same could not be said for Hajime, much to his chagrin.

_"You killed them all! You bastard! You killed my family!"_

It is true, that, he can't deny. He indeed has killed many. The blood on his hands cannot be washed away, and his family being one of them is beneficial for Enoshima's ultimate plan to succeed, for his purpose of living to be truly given.

"They are mere stepping stones to achieve our goal." He deadpans, moving until he is in front of his captive's sight.

"Stepping stones, my ass." He spits back, disgusted by how dead he says this. That's his family he's talking about!

Hajime doesn't care how long he'll have to shout at him, yell at him to let him go. He needs to get his life back.

_"My body... Give back my body!"_

His wails ring throughout the empty room but it goes out unanswered.

Izuru's face is covered by that long hair of his and he fights back a glare. He needs to maintain his composure if he has to get him to shut up quick. A thought comes to mind and he slowly turns his focus back to him.

"Say, Haji-"

"Don't you  _ever_  call me that."

A menacing glare catches him off guard for a second but he regains himself quickly. Hajime hates it when he calls him by that.

"Who was it that wanted this? Who wanted to become talented enough for Hope's Peak to finally notice him?"

Hajime knows where this is going and he doesn't like it one bit, "Stop."

"Who was it that went-"

"-Stop it!-"

"-through with the experiment and-"

"-Shut up!-"

"-decided this is how he gets-"

"-I'm begging you!"

"-to be special in the Academy's eyes?"

"Please stop."

"Who wanted to show his classmates that he,  _too_ , can be special?"

Hajime is now in the brink of tears. No, not now, not here in front of him. He closes them and shakes his head, silently hoping that nothing like this has happened at all. If only.

"Tell me, who was it?" Izuru's voice shows urgency.

No reply.

 _"Who was it?!"_ He demands. His voice came out louder than usual and he doesn't mind it when he is just talking to this... this  _coward_.

Hajime's tears fall down and he sobs back at the painful truth.

_'Mother, mother... Aaaaaa... I'm so fucked up.'_

He almost bites back the answer. Almost.

"I did."

He gives in. Hajime Hinata finally caved in. Izuru could not comprehend the feeling of amusement. This is so very interesting to watch Hajime Hinata, a student who wanted nothing to be special, crumble and break down in front of him. He, who is now in control.

"Such a fool, you were. Believing that becoming like me could cost you that dream of yours. Such foolish dream you had."

"You monster."

Oh... He still has managed to pick up little of his dignity left. Impressive.

He closes in on him and now his face is mere inches close from Hajime's. Hajime hitches a breath. Blood red meets emerald.

"Your family, friends and loved ones are gone. You have no one to come back to." He whispers.

He sees the tremor in his green eyes. How fragile his hope of coming back is. It's also fun when he crushes it.

"You have been forgotten."

With that, he turns around and walks away, leaving the other frozen in place in silent utter horror at the realization.

"Stay that way." He last mutters, not caring if Hajime hears him or not.

* * *

 

"-zuru? Hey Izuru, you hear me?"

He opens his eyes to find Enoshima looking at him weirdly, trying to catch his attention.

It must have taken him a few minutes he realized. He nods his head, hoping he could get a little hint of what they are talking about. Later, Izuru Kamukura smirks.

The voice is gone.

 


End file.
